halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki Update and You!
The Community Image Competition ---- The Community Image Competition is a special event where HaloFanoner such as yourself can participate in creating a custom images for HaloFanon's Main Page Join in the fray! Show your talents! Express your inner Halo! ARCHIVES VOTING RULES ---- #There are three categories; Banners, Main Page Image and Background Image. Only one (1) vote per category. #New users (as of May 2010) are not allowed to vote. They may, however, provide their opinion on the submissions. ---- This competition is sponsored by the Administration Team. Voting ends by May 28th Banner Choose up to seven banners. File:Fanonbanner.png|B1 File:Fanonbanner1.png|B2 File:Fanonbanner2.png|B3 File:HF main page entry.jpg|B4 File:Test.jpg|B5 File:Entry 3.jpg|B6 File:Triton-class_HF.png|B7 File:BannerA1.jpg|B8 File:BannerA2.jpg|B9 File:Bann3r.png|B10 File:CultredSub1.png|B11 File:CultredSub2.png|B12 File:HFbanner1.png|B13 File:HFbanner2.png|B14 File:HFbanner3.png|B15 Voting *B9 has my vote! -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 00:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *B6 has mine --WilliamGBeggs 00:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *B8 has my vote. *B9 for me. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 01:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Banner 9. Main Page Image Now, this will be confusing for most, but the nominees for main page images are the followings. Simply select which one you think would be suitable for the main page. If there's only one image in the sub-category, it doesn't mean it obtains a definite spot in the Main Page automatically. If the image is deemed unsuitable by the community, the Administration Team will seek an image to replace the nominated image. ;Characters File:Emile-A239 crouching.png|Characters A File:HFcharacters.png|Characters B ;Vehicles File:M12A1 Warthog LUV.png|Vehicles A ;Ships File:Pegasus-class Battlestar.png|Ships A File:Halcyon-class Cruiser.png|Ships B File:HFvehicles.png|Ships C ;Battle File:Main - Battle.jpg|Battles A File:Battle of Forcim.jpg|Battles B ;Technology File:Superintendant.png|Technology A File:HFtechnology.png|Technology B File:Main - Technology.jpg|Technology C ;Timeline File:Moar Manleh UNSC.png|Timeline A File:TimelineEntry.png|Timeline B File:Main - Factions.png|Timeline C (similar to Tony's, but without the red eye) ;) ;Games File:GaemsMain.png|Games A File:Fsgame-small.png|Games B ;Weapons File:MA37 front.png|Weapons A ;Stories File:Main - Story.png|Story A File:The Return part 3 (edit).png|Story B ;Roleplay File:Emile skull.png|Roleplay A File:MythicSkull.png|Roleplay B Voting *Characters A ,Vehicles A, Ships C, Battles A, Technology A, Timeline B, Story A, Role Play B. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 00:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Characters A, Ships B, Battles A, Technology C, Timeline B, Story A, and Roleplay B all have my vote. *Characters A, Ships C, Battles A, Technology A, Timeline B, Story A, and Roleplay B. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 01:06, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Characters A, Ships B, Battles A, Technology A, Timeline C, Games A, Story B, Roleplay A. *Characters A, Ships B, Battles A, Technology C, TImeline C, Games A, Story B, Roleplay B.- Sketchist 01:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Background File:HaloFanonBG.jpg| Background1 File:Background-Brokendyson.jpg|Background2 File:Background-Notsure.jpg|Background3 File:Background-Spessisossim.jpg|Background4 File:Background-Haloesque.jpg|Background5 File:Background-SpaceStation.jpg|Background6 File:Islanded original.jpg|Background7 File:Dark Space.png|Background8 File:The-heavens and earth.png|Background9 Voting *Background 3 has my vote. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 01:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Knowing how it would turn out, Background1. - Sketchist 01:06, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Background 7, all of the others with their eccentric art (i.e. planets, systems, etc.) in the middle of the picture would be unseen, and especially when the sides of them are completely dark. Comments Can we still keep some of the current banners?- Sketchist 01:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC)